Inhabitant Devil
by MeiYingWang
Summary: Something's gone wrong in the city and the situation is getting worse. Nina and the rest of T.E.A.M.(Tactical Espionage Action Military)members are assigned to check it out. And later they realised that they are fighting for survival. READ, ENJOY & REVIEW


Inhabitant Devil 

*{The Queen says}: This is  another one of my "change-their-identities" fan fiction entry so please bear with me here. Its kind of a Resident Evil plotted Tekken fan fic, though. And if you want to criticize or give violent reactions, you are free to review and e-mail me as you wish. Thank You!

Disclaimer: I don't have the right to say that I, The QueenOfIronFistTournament own the video game titles, trademarks, labels, indicia, etc. I have mention in this said entry.  

_16th April_

_­I've heard those strange rumors again. Those about mystery brutal deaths happening all over the city. But this time, they aren't rumors anymore, they are news and they are happening for real. The police don't have any clue on who are the killers. But for some opinions the killers aren't human, they could be done by wild animals, or even worst...monsters. I know this sounds crazy but, I saw those pictures in the newspaper and those were pictures of dead people. I can't bear to watch. I saw that they were torn into pieces. Their limbs were no longer attached to their bodies. And this doesn't make sense at all._

_Yesterday, my team mates and  I were called to investigate this crime. Our commander, Commander Mishima said that there were a total of 350 deaths all over the city happening day by day. And we were suppose to go check out the  outer limits of the city for more investigation . And our mission starts tonight. I hope and pray nothing happens to me and my team mates. I hope that we can report successfully. I hope that there will be no risks………_

**Cast:**

Nina Williams 

Blood Type: A

Height: 161 cm.

Age: 24 yrs. Old

Jin Kazama 

Blood type: AB

Height: 180 cm.

Age: 21 yrs. Old

Bryan Fury 

Blood Type: AB

Height: 186 cm.

Age: 31 yrs. old

Kazuya Mishima 

Blood Type: AB

Height: 181 cm.

Age: 39 yrs. Old

Ling Xiaoyu 

Blood Type: AB

Height: 160 cm.

Age: 18 yrs. Old

    Nina Williams then closed her diary and hid it under her pillow. She then let out a sigh of relief. She admits it that she is nervous for their mission to investigate later that night .

    "I should call Jin if he's ready, then I should get ready too." She said to herself. 

      She picked up the phone and dialled Jin's number swiftly. Then it rang three times and a male voice answered the phone in the end of the line.

     "Hello, who is this?" the voice from the other line answered.

    "Hi, Jin, its me," Nina answered.

    "Oh, hi Nina, what is it?" Jin asked.

    "Well, I was just asking if you are ready for tonight's mission."

    "I'm ready as ever!" Jin answered gallantly. "So, I'd also like to expect my ol' team mate here to be as ready as I am."

    "You could count on it, Jin." Nina answered. "Anyway, that'll be all from me now. I need to go and get ready."

    "Okay." Jin replied. "And make it fast, you don't want Commander Mishima blowing his top don't you? Anyway, bye." Without any other word, Jin hung up and so did Nina.

    Nina then headed to the bathroom and took a shower. After spending 15 minutes in the shower, she got out on her purple bathrobe and headed for her closet.

    She opened her closet and took out her uniform. She got dressed in a dark green tight fitting T-shirt which says "Williams_52" on the back and a T.E.A.M. (Tactical Espionage Action Military) logo on her left chest on the front. She always felt proud to wear the shirt of her team, it always gave her a superior feeling. Moreover, she wore dark green cargo pants on the bottom and combat boots. 

    After dressing, she opened her drawer and took her gray colored beret and arranged it on her head and inside her drawer, also lies her most prized possession; her shiny Desert Eagle which was intact with her leather holster, which she placed around her slim waist. She also took her back pack which was loaded with necessary stuff for her mission which she prepared the night before.

    She was ready to go. But before she exited her apartment, she checked herself in front of her mirror and smiled pleasingly at herself and headed for the door. _This is it_, Nina thought with determination. _Me and my team mates are gonna do this._

*{The Queen says}: So, how was it? Don't mind the cast's profiles, they're just for show. Anyway, I need reviews for this one, okay? So, thanx for reading and reviewing. I'll be updating soon!


End file.
